dabberwockfandomcom-20200213-history
Yui
About me~ Hey guys, It's Yuiiiiiiiiiiiii!~ I am a pink haired bisexual monster, how are nya'll? Anyway, so...I'm kinda new at RPing, and I suck at it. And my OCs are trash, but its a lot of fun and everyone is great. Anyways, l'm the worst person. I don't know why they still keep me. I am The Princess Of Hell, The Embodiment of Sin, THE ONE TRUE NEKO! Oh and, I'm not a furry. DON'T LISTEN TO EVERYONE, THEY'RE LYING! Ok, now let me tell you a little about myself... . . . I lie to myself. Every morning, when I wake up, I say everything’s going to be okay, but I’m lying, and I don’t know how much longer I can do it I also say a lot of depressing jokes! And I also like anime! Have a good day! OCs and Love Children OCS * Momo Tachibana SHSL Cosplayer * Haruko Kurashita SHSL Makeup Artist * Chiyuki Braginsky SHSL Angel * Anna Shinozaki SHSL Medium * Austin Hale SHSL Translator * Emmett O'Brian SHSL Child Actor * Ryuu Hino SHSL Pyromaniac * Nozomi Urushibara SHSL Shrine Maiden * Kim Hoshizora SHSL Lucky Student * Alex Willaims SHSL Prince * Robin Smith SHSL Comedian * Akami Nakamoto SHSL Rockstar * Mimori Nakamoto SHSL Idol * Issac Russo SHSL Conman * Asuka Nagato SHSL ??? * Kanato Mukou SHSL Confectioner * Saeyoung Jeon SHSL K-Pop Idol * Lucy Sibre SHSL Sketch Artist * Debbie Sawyer SHSL Roller Derby Star * Shilo Sawyer SHSL Nurse Love Children * Koemi Suzuki SHSL Hacker * Luke Park SHSL Street Fighter * Himiki Ashton SHSL Dark Arts Expert * Dameon Ashton SHSL Perfect Student * Candy Barns SHSL Pageant Star * Naomi Barns SHSL Violinist * Roger Barns SHSL Copycat * Samara Krueger SHSL Paranormal Investigator * Victor Anami-Kampo SHSL Ice Sculptor * Setsuko Anami-Kampo SHSL Doll Maker * Airi Cupid SHSL Soldier * Antonio Mario Romano Cupid SHSL Saxophone Player * Anya Megurine SHSL Zoologist * Yukiteru 'Blizzard' Megurine SHSL Vigilante * Charlie Todd SHSL Prankster * *** 'A' *** SHSL Author * Ciel Williams SHSL Piano Player * Claire Russo SHSL Magician Roleplay History Future's Castle OC Used: Momo Tachibana SHSL Cosplayer Fate: Fell in love with Derek. Killed by Anonymous along with Su. Despair's Submarine OC Used: Momo Tachibana SHSL Cosplayer Fate: Fell in love with Rick, then Evan (Who dated her out of pity), then back to Rick, but he could never return her feelings. She was forced to kill Rick in a minigame, and survived after defeating the Mastermind, Chiruka. Labyrinth OC Used: Momo Tachibana SHSL Cosplayer Fate: Fell in love with Doc. Killed by Kallisto out of paranoia Artificial Desperation OC Used: Haruko Kurashita SHSL Makeup Artist Fate: Fell in love with Izom and was killed with him by Nyaa, who was the traitor. Dangan Alternate OC Used: Chiyuki Braginsky SHSL Angel Fate: Fell in love with Himiko, and was forced to kill her when it was revealed she was the Mastermind. She survived Colosseum of The Kings OC Used: Anna Shinozaki SHSL Medium Fate: Became friends with Juliet, who she considered an older sister, and Yukiko. She lost to a majority vote after a minigame, and was fired out of a canon, killing her. Monopanic 2 OC Used: Chiyuki Braginsky SHSL Angel Fate: Fell in love with Ichi, as he was the first person she spoke to, and became best friends with 'Scot (Not realizing he was the Mastermind). She was eventually killed by the wolves, after being wrongly accused of being a wolf, herself. Monokuma's Ward OC Used: Himiki Ashton SHSL Dark Arts Expert Fate: She fell in love with Jamal, but he was in love with Momoko before she killed him. She became friends with Sui and Nora (Who she later develops feelings for). Her brother Dameon killed C and Cyprus and Himiki was forced to watch his punishment. Later on, Sui murders Charlie (Who didn't actually die), and Nora kills Maxine. Himiki was forced to watch the people closest to her get executed infront of her own eyes. She takes that out on Charlie, who was the Mastermind, and survives along with Luka, Ruuku, Cherry, And Eros. Abri Famous Quotes Yui Category:About me~